


这二十公斤的猫砂是你家的吗？

by FaustCrimson



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 分级：NC-17警告：ooc属于我。没什么好上升的。





	这二十公斤的猫砂是你家的吗？

这是一个难得没有通告和不需要准备功课的周末，王俊凯在宿舍一阵拾掇，对着镜子照了许久确定自己已经帅到不能再帅了后，果断地用口罩和帽子严严实实地遮住小脸，套上外衣鬼鬼祟祟地出了门。

“幺儿家。”有惊无险的坐上车后，北电大一新生王俊凯同学也没有摘下帽子和口罩，瓮声瓮气地对坐前排的助理小哥说道。

助理忍住没有翻白眼，他当然知道要去哪儿！耐不住王俊凯的催促，发动了汽车，絮絮叨叨地说道：“我可跟你说好，千玺家小区最近双十一一堆快递，车是不让进去了，你得走进去，没问题吧？”

王俊凯根本不想回答这种侮辱他智商和体魄的问题，对着后视镜微笑着递了个“你是不是想被炒”的眼神后，说道：“我从小区门口冲到幺儿家只要30秒。”

“那就祝福你。”助理意味深长地笑道。

王俊凯冷哼一声玩起了手机。

-幺儿！易易！千总！（俊凯is watching u.jpg）

-？

对方回复的很快，看来是在休息。

-你在家不？我这会儿过来！（孤独·幼小·无助.jpg）

-在家。你这次不想给我一个撒破乱斯了？

-……我已经不想成为那只在门口孤零零等两脚兽回家的猫了。（一个五岁的王俊凯失去了梦想.jpg）

-（千玺式摊手：怪我咯.jpg）啊对了我有个快递在门口驿站！你帮我扛进来吧！取件码是****，收件人是编舞大师易只烊。

-OJBK.

王俊凯心满意足地收起了手机，看了眼熟悉的地标，心心念念着五分钟后就可以见到自己朝思暮想、一日不见如隔三百年的心上人，就忍不住在座位上笑出了声。

关键他一直在憋笑，传到助理的耳中就变得非常诡异。可怜的单身狗助理认真想了想，要不要下个路口拐弯去首都精神卫生中心给自己的boss挂个号。

“千玺家门口驿站你晓得在哪儿么？”王俊凯问道。

“唔，就在门口吧。”小哥想了想，“你要拿快递？”

“帮千玺拿。”王俊凯默念了几遍取件码，头也不抬地说道。

“要我帮忙么？”

“不用，他能买什么东西？”王俊凯想了想，“他又不爱吃零食，现在没和楠楠住一起也不会把楠楠的衣服寄过来，顶多是些猫粮猫罐头什么的，那会有多重？”

看着自己一脸天真无邪的boss，助理小哥叹了口气，想起了前两天被千总使唤着去取三箱猫罐头还不幸碰到电梯停电连爬十楼的悲惨遭遇，已经在心底提前为还没有经历世态炎凉的王俊凯同学点了蜡烛：“行吧。”

很快，车就停在了千玺家小区门口的驿站边上。王俊凯戴上帽子，套上口罩，再度把自己捂得严严实实的，从车门上窜下来，趁四下无人踩着满地大包裹之间的空隙溜进了驿站，瓮声瓮气地报出了取件码：“我来取件。”

驿站老板忙得四脚朝天，直接递过去一支笔，努了努嘴说道：“听起来是个大包裹，你到外面找找吧。”

王俊凯点了点头，也没多想些什么，接过笔就在外面翻找了起来。“五三全套精华版”、“公务员考试真题套装”、“榴莲大礼包”、“电动洗脚盆”……快递单上填什么的都有，收件人也是古里古怪的，甚至还有“易烊千玺的老婆”。

科科。

王俊凯在心里冷笑，不屑地略了过去，忽然瞄到一排熟悉的取件数字，再瞧瞧那个在众多大体积包裹中依然扎眼的快递，顿时傻了眼。

快递单上白纸黑字写着那个烂熟于心的收件人名字，而物品明细是猫砂。这倒也算了，最关键的是“猫砂”二字后面跟着三个小字——二十公斤。

王俊凯迅速抬头望了眼，想知道自己的助理老师是不是还在附近暗中观察时刻准备着伸出援手，然而一无所获。他掏出手机拨通了电话。

“喂喂？喂喂我在高速上呢！这里信号不好！喂喂！”电话那头的人似乎知道他要说什么，根本没有给他说话的机会，三下五除二地敷衍完就挂了电话，徒留王俊凯一个人在一堆快递中央迷茫。

王俊凯将手机揣回兜里，龙飞凤舞地在快递单上签了名字扯下来递给驿站老板。望着静静躺在脚边上的猫砂大包，瘪了瘪嘴，暗自告诉自己，他上了大学就是个大孩子了，绝对不能哭。

 

 

易烊千玺打开门的时候吓了一跳，还以为自己见到了王凯莉。站在面前的大哥以一个甚为妖娆的姿势一手撑在墙壁上，一手扶着腰大口喘气。他的棉衣早就除下来系在腰上，卫衣领口透着汗渍，摘掉帽子的头发全部湿透了，漏出的眼角红了一圈，活脱脱像是从水中爬出来的一样。可哪怕到这份上他也没有摘下口罩，依然保持着最为当红人气偶像最后的倔强。

“哥你这是……去工地搬砖了？”易烊千玺谨慎地问道。

王俊凯气不打一出来，踢了踢脚边的包裹，终于摘下口罩深吸了一口气：“你买的二十公斤猫砂？买那么多做什么？拿来吃吗？”

易烊千玺翻了个白眼，忙不迭把包裹搬进了玄关，又把王俊凯拉了进来，见他就着自己的杯子咕咚咕咚补充完水分后，便拿了个干毛巾亲自动手给他擦头发擦脸，一边说道：“哥这是猫砂！猫砂！猫砂能拿来吃吗？”

“二十石榴这么能拉你要一次性买这么多？”被毛巾阻隔的声音听起来有些小委屈。

“……便宜啊。还包邮呢。”

这理由说得理直气壮的，丝毫没有压榨男朋友该有的愧疚与悔悟。王俊凯一把扯下了毛巾，不顾竖立在头上有损形象的呆毛：“易易你变了！你一点都不疼我了！”

易烊千玺：“？？”

闻风赶来的二十和石榴惊讶地顿住了脚步，看着坐在沙发上尽情享受爱抚的同类，猫生第一次产生了疑惑。

你们人类到底是怎么定义“疼爱”这个词的？

石榴小心走过来，蹭了蹭大哥的腿，撒娇般地喵喵叫了两声，它还记得这个人当初给自己带了不少进口罐头，必要时刻必须助攻一发。

二十大大方方地走上前来，不怕死地跳到易烊千玺的腿上，一脸看智障的表情望了王俊凯一眼，舒服地窝在了主人怀里。

王俊凯瞥了一眼这两只猫，尤其是暗暗瞪了一眼在幺儿怀中睡得四仰八叉的二十，继续说道：“你这双十一给我买了啥？你就说你给我买了啥？给这两只猫买了多少，你说说。”

易烊千玺忍俊不禁：“你缺啥？缺猫砂还是猫罐头，我都给你买。”

王俊凯故意说道：“缺安全……”

易烊千玺猛的过去捂住他的嘴，惊得二十直接从腿上跳了下来，和石榴一起目瞪口呆地盯着突然纠缠在一起的两个人，决定逃离战场以免被战火殃及。

王俊凯趁机拉住了易烊千玺的手，将他带倒在了沙发上，反身压住，死死扣住他的肩膀，正对着视线眨了眨眼睛，说出了那未完的话：“……套。”

“流氓。”易烊千玺挣扎了下，完全想不通搬了二十公斤猫砂上十楼的王俊凯怎么还是这样孔武有力，他什么时候进化成这种怪力少年了？这个人设不对劲啊！

王俊凯一看就乐了，闪烁着的桃花眼迸发出更佳绚丽的光芒，灼灼地注视着：“还是说这是在暗示我可以不戴套？”

“我劝你冲个凉水澡冷静一下。现在是白天，不是你做梦的时候。”易烊千玺堪称冷酷地说道。

“我不。”王俊凯凑到千玺的脖子边上，拿头发不断蹭他敏感的耳垂和脖颈，“易易，我想要……”

太好看了。不管看多少次还是会败在那双眨巴眨巴、闪个不停、电力十足的桃花眼下。从刚见面第一天起千玺就知道这人绝对是个妖孽，哪有一双眼睛这么会撩人的！简直是妖孽！……可这妖孽实在太好看了。好看到人神共愤天理难容。

千玺默默咽了口水，痛心自己身为一个射手座颜控简直是身不由己，唾弃王俊凯就知道用美色贿赂自己，考验自己的良心，迫使自己狠下心来不去回应：“我还要再看看剧本！……唔……”

然而挣扎未果，那人的吻已经落了下来。

自摊牌以来，王俊凯的吻技简直是突飞猛进，却不肯说到底是怎么练习的，赚足了千玺的好奇心。

他的吻就是那种初尝情爱的大男孩，急切而热烈，探进来的一刻，舌头便迫不及待地在嘴里游走，挑逗着千玺的上颚和牙尖，时不时退出来吮吸上唇性感的唇珠，用虎牙里细细地舔舐着，逼迫他发出动情的喘息声。

王俊凯很喜欢易烊千玺的牙齿，小时候也是怎么看怎么可爱。从认识那一天起就喜欢看他咧开嘴笑的模样。

易烊千玺已经被吻得迷迷糊糊的，那种掠夺般的亲吻让他暂时丧失了意识，左躲右闪也逃不掉，索性大大方方地迎面而上。

两人的鼻尖紧紧抵在一起，吸进的都是彼此的吐息，要不然就是趁着略微张口的瞬间争先恐后的分享一些新鲜空气，硬是憋着那口气，与其说是在接吻，倒像是在看谁肺活量厉害。

“吸气啊千玺。”王俊凯从他嘴里退出来低笑道，故意用自己已经昂扬的下身顶了顶他。

易烊千玺耳尖涨的通红，他能清晰感受到抵着自己腿根的火热。偏偏自己也不争气地起了反应，分身挺立起来去回应那个召唤。

“你也想要的吧幺儿。是不是？”王俊凯在他耳边呼着气，用虎牙一点点磨着他下意识缩紧的脖颈。一只手不安分地探进了他宽松的运动裤里，隔着内裤握住了他的分身，在掌心把玩着，“你看你，都硬了……”

“你够了啊王俊凯。”千玺低声说道，躲开了他暧昧的凝视，“要做就做，哪儿那么多废话。”

王俊凯的眼睛蹭的一下亮了起来，立刻从口袋里掏出了一支润滑剂。

易烊千玺盯着他手里的东西，忽然很想爆粗口：“……你把这玩意儿随身带着？”

这人是不是傻子，完全低估了粉丝的眼力劲儿。这玩意儿只要不小心露出一点，粉丝都能把商品明细甚至生产地址、购买时间都扒出来！然后立马就是#当红少年偶像王俊凯随身携带润滑剂#上热搜，接下来一个礼拜甚至一个月的热点都被承包了，某宝分分钟上架同款，渣浪估计要送面锦旗过来，感谢王俊凯先生再一次给了测试服务器负荷的机会。

“防范于未然。”王俊凯笑得像只赢了小鱼干的猫，一把掀起千玺的卫衣，含住了他的乳首，一边探出手去拽下他的裤子。

敏感的乳尖乍然暴露在空气之中，又很快被温润的口腔含住。千玺可以清清楚楚地感觉到王俊凯的舌头正在自己的乳尖上来回打转，又吸又舔，恨不得将自己的乳头吞进去一样。

他低声喘息着，不由自主地将手指插在王俊凯的头发里。王俊凯更加起劲儿了，一刻不停地用头发擦过千玺的下巴，引得他一度颤栗，一手拨弄着另一颗未能照顾到的小红豆，直到肉粒被吮吸的又红又肿，可怜巴巴地挺立在胸口，这才恋恋不舍地放开，用舌尖轻轻舔过他那令所有迷妹疯狂尖叫的腹肌。

易烊千玺有很好看的腹肌，匀称而硬实。他拿手掌抚过那不深不浅的沟壑，狡猾地擦过性感的腰窝，落下一枚枚不重不轻的亲吻。

千玺曾经问他：“我这儿长了个溃疡，性感么？”

性感么？

你他妈浑身上下都是要人命的性感。

间歇性的刺激让千玺喉咙里的闷哼不断溢出，忍不住拿双腿绞住了王俊凯的脚踝，一副任人宰割的模样。

王俊凯终于抬起头，轻而易举地发现了易烊千玺眼角、那被撩拨起的欲望染就的一抹殷红。千玺正用小臂掩住自己的嘴，迫使自己不会发出任何取悦的声音，薄薄的一层水雾蒙在他琥珀色的瞳仁上。可诚实的性器却高高扬起，跟随主人的扭动而不安分地磨蹭着王俊凯的身体。

“你知道我什么时候最想操你么？”王俊凯亲了亲千玺的指节，将他好看的手指一根一根放进嘴里吮了一下，然后慢条斯理地在自己手上挤了些润滑液，将两根手指伸进了内裤里，快速取悦了一把前端已经渗出液体的性器后，便开始浅浅搅动起不自觉咬住手指的后穴。

易烊千玺冷哼一声，在稍稍适应了后穴的异物后，很是嚣张不服地瞪了王俊凯一眼，换来的却是第三根手指的加入，和时不时刮过他肠壁敏感的一点。终于忍不住喟叹了一声，说道：“不想……知道。”

“无时无刻不想。”王俊凯凑上去，像是品尝一件佳肴似的不断舔弄他的嘴唇，拉出湿润淫靡的银丝。而手下依然没有停下动作，三根手指在撑开柔软的肉穴后立即有频率地抽插了起来，带出阵阵面红耳赤的水声。

王俊凯觉得自己的阴茎已经憋到不行了，不去管后穴依恋不舍的挽留，快速地抽出了手指，将坚硬的性器顶在了入口处。

小穴的空虚感让千玺不自觉地咬住了阴茎的前端，一个劲儿地吮吸着，邀请它进入更深的地方：“戴套。”

“可是你没买啊。”王俊凯眨了眨眼睛，顾不上别的直接一送，痛快地将自己的粗长埋进了还没完全扩张完成的小穴里。

千玺低呼一声，平常四根手指扩张后才堪堪容得下王俊凯的巨物，眼下火热的肠壁被强行撑开，整个肉穴塞得满满的，清晰地描绘出了那只小怪兽的轮廓。他抠住了王俊凯的胳膊，有些难耐地缩了缩后穴。

王俊凯差点被吸出来，按捺住射精的欲望，缓缓抽动起自己的阴茎，一点点撞开前方依然紧绷的肠道。

“千玺……你咬得我好紧。”

易烊千玺涨红了脸，轻骂了一句：“滚！”

王俊凯一听就乐了，兴致勃勃地在千玺的耳边说起了荤话：“哥哥操得你舒服么？舒服就喊出来……哈……易易……”

“……”易烊千玺刚要溢出唇间的呻吟生生咽了下去，咬紧了自己的嘴唇，默默地想：“只要有一个人喊就可以了，再加一个人，隔壁邻居一定会找上门……”

他不知道别人家是怎么样的，只知道在床上，王俊凯比自己叫的还起劲，总有一种攻受颠倒的微妙感。

王俊凯见千玺没有反应，变本加厉地抽插了起来，每一下都正好撞上肠壁的敏感点，终于迫使千玺忍不住泄出了诱人的喘息。

“嗯哈……啊……慢……慢点……”

“我不。”王俊凯自认任何时刻都宠着幺儿，然而床上这些口是心非的话，还是选择性无视了好。

他离千玺的嘴唇很近，那些呻吟声就在耳边徐徐漾开，像烟花似的在他脑子里一朵一朵绽放。千玺的声音还巨特么有磁性，带着点悠悠尾音的苏腔差点让他就这么射了。

“我再补充一条千玺，”王俊凯凑了过去，“光听你的声音我就能硬。”

千玺失神的双眼里攒着湿润的水光，完全沉陷在狂风骤雨般的情事里，他松垮的卫衣领口漏出一抹好看的锁骨，泛着诱人的光泽。王俊凯忍不住一个挺身，将千玺按在了怀里，一口咬上了他的肩膀。

滚烫的性器立刻进入更深的地方，重重地撞在了后穴深处的媚肉上。千玺当即缴了械，痛快地释放了白浊，直接溅在王俊凯的小腹上。

王俊凯低头舔了一下千玺眼角因高潮流出的生理性泪水，暂时退出了千玺的身体，将他的双腿抬到肩膀上， 又狠狠撞了进去，连着抽插了几十下后，终于射了出来。

 

易烊千玺懒洋洋地窝在王俊凯怀里，迷迷糊糊地享受着他帮忙清洁身体，里里外外都干净后又被裹着浴巾抱了出来，放在了柔软的沙发上。

王俊凯只随意在腰间缠了条毛巾坐在边上，有一搭没一搭地玩着他依然潮湿的手指。

“想想第一次做那事儿的时候幺儿和我差了两岁，就觉得自己挺混蛋的。”王俊凯像只偷腥了的猫一样，窃喜着又沉痛地说道。

“你、还、好、意、思、说。”易烊千玺咬牙切齿，陷入了深沉的懊悔之中。早知应该在晚一些摊牌，起码不会像现在这样被折腾来折腾去，“三年起步、最高死刑知不知道？”

“行啊。能在千总的破洞裤下死，值了。”

“切。”千玺冷哼一声，又想起什么似的问道，“所以你到底怎么练的吻技，外面有别的两脚兽了？”

“瞎说，我只有你这一个两脚兽。”王俊凯不好意思地说道，“……和苹果。”

画面感太强。

易烊千玺反应过来的时候已经笑倒在了地上，来回打滚，不能停。

“对了小凯。”

“嗯？”

“我其实不止有两只猫。”

“易易你说的是我吗！”王俊喵潋滟的双眼中绽放出了希望的光芒。

“……您戏真多。”易烊千玺忍住没翻白眼，“我说的真猫！真的猫！它叫海豹突击队队长。特小一只，整天都在睡，我还在教它用猫砂。”易烊千玺提起猫的时候总是格外有耐心和认真，就像他执着于把每一条裤子都剪出破洞时候一样。

王俊凯想了想，易烊千玺一脸慈爱地哄着海豹突击队队长同学用猫砂的样子——“队长队长！对就是这儿！真棒！”心中就一阵恶寒。

于是一个健步扑上去，捞起幺儿就是个百米冲刺，根本没管走到半路腰间的毛巾已经掉下来了而千玺的卧室正好没有拉窗帘。他一把踢开卧室的门又及时关上，彻底将二十和石榴两只灯泡关在了门外。

二十&石榴：“喵喵喵？”

“你等会儿！”易烊千玺用力推开正分开他双腿致力于再来一发的王俊喵，一脸无辜地说道，“队长还在这儿。”

王俊凯打了个寒颤，故意用坚硬的分身碰了碰千玺还没合拢的后穴：“哪个队长。”

“小队长。”

“小队长在这儿。”王俊凯又挺了挺腰，性器的前端立刻被小穴吃进去了一点。

“……”易烊千玺咬了咬牙，“突突在这里！突突！”

“哪儿呢？”

“你后面……”

王俊凯登时吓了一跳，真感觉有一双哀怨的猫眼正在暗中观察他们，忙不迭地转身——等等，没有猫啊。

“……后面柜子的篮子里。”

说话能不能不大喘气！

一直被cue的海豹突击队队长适时地钻出个小脑袋喵了一声，有些茫然地看着面前交叠的两个人。

千玺又好气又好笑，推了推他的肩膀：“队长醒了！你快点带他去拉屎！”

那一刻，处女座的王俊凯想起了被猫砂支配的恐惧，立刻委屈成五岁的孩子，不甘心地翻下床，从衣柜里随意翻出千玺的运动裤和T恤套上，抱着篮子里的猫垂头丧气地走了出去。

千玺飞快翻出了手机，严肃下了个单，祈祷快递给力，毕竟不是每次都能像在家里这么方便。

然而后来他就收到了北京快递暂停的不幸消息。

 

 

-FIN-

 

Faust

2017/12/10

 

 

*背景看着是双十一……然后拖到了双十二。

*猫砂梗来自网络，是某个博主吐槽过一次忘记具体是谁了。

 


End file.
